


Day of the Dragon or How Draco won Harry’s Heart (despite a lot of Mischief, Mayhem, and a little Accidental Auroring…)

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animated Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s Ministry job is a bit boring and he’s been wishing for wild dragons. Draco gives him a day he’ll never forget…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day of the Dragon or How Draco won Harry’s Heart (despite a lot of Mischief, Mayhem, and a little Accidental Auroring…)

**Author's Note:**

> This animated artwork/story is contained on 31 webpages. It took over three months to complete and contains 1800 frames in the animated panels plus 3 still pieces of artwork. It was created for the 2012 HD Career Fair on LiveJournal for a prompt by phoenixacid. Thank you so much to the awesome nursedarry for the Brit-pick and beta. The map of the UK in Harry’s office is from [this site](http://www.woodlands-junior.kent.sch.uk/Customs/questions/maps.html). Thank you to owl photographers everywhere for the _many_ photos I used from the internet. Please note: no actual owl-nappers were harmed in the making of this art. ;-) Finally, I had the most fun ~~goofing off~~ walking around in Google Maps Street view in London and all over Wiltshire to be sure I had authentic backgrounds. ^.^
> 
>   **Important Note for Navigating and Viewing:** All but page 1, the newspaper images, and the last page are animated. Each animated image will repeat as long as the page is open and will start over if the page is refreshed, so you may view as many times as you like before going to the next page. A longer fade in/out marks the beginning and end of each animation, though there are several faster fade in/out scene changes within some of the animations. Click on the little arrow icons beside the image to navigate to the next page in the story or back to the previous page. Since these are large animated files, please keep in mind that they may take time to load or may run slowly the first time through. Please be patient. Usually they will run up to speed on the second repeat.

  
[ ](http://www.dianamccabe.com/naadi/dragon/dotd00.html)

**Click on the image above to view Day of the Dragon. Please note that this link goes off site.**  



End file.
